We Keep Each Other Sane
by wolfbaned
Summary: Whether it be... Schizophrenia, ADHD, Epilepsy. They all suffer through something, and through all of this, they somehow keep each other sane. [AU TEEN WOLF, ALL CHARACTERS ARE HUMAN.]


**God, someone stop me. I really like the idea of this story and I want to make this a multi chapter, though I don't know what you all would think. Reviews would be lovely. Tell me what I should fix, change? What you like, what you don't like? This will be AU, all character's are human. Everyone of them has some sort of mental illness, and you'll have to find that out as you read. I'm not sure where this story is going to take me. But, The Spitfire is also one of my main focuses. I've been very busy and also sick, lately, but I'm hoping to have another update up for it, by tonight or tomorrow. As for my other two stories, I'll update less frequently, then these two. Anyways, onto the story. Remember, please review. They help me, I love to know that you guys like it, or if you guys have any constructive criticism.**

* * *

_ " - You're always bound to fall, there's nothin' you can do, the weight of gravity begins to pull you down again. So what are you to do now? Stuck between the hope and doubt, you get so close to clarity, makes you question everything."_

* * *

The voices grew louder in her head, distorted and muffled. Her eyes searched around her room frantically. She began to bite nervously at the skin on her bottom lip. Both something and nothing was there. Physically, at the moment, she saw nothing. Mentally, it was like a bunch of voices were screaming at her, convincing her to do wrong things. Things that should not be done. Sometimes she did not think it was the voices in her head. More herself, eventually repeating a thought enough for it to send her off the edge. She had her days. Erratic behavior, it was sometimes uncontrollable. So uncontrollable that her parents had to chain her to her bed frame, or tie her down to a chair. They would sneak sleeping pills into her drinks from time to time. She knew they did, but the pills helped relieve from stress from all the insanity. But, it still creeped back up on her, even with all that medication, something was still there with her, always. The schizophrenia took importance away from her life. She could not enjoy things anymore, and she much preferred to be alone than with anyone. She was always doped up on her medication. It kept her somewhat sane enough to interact, but she would have tantrums and act out more often then not.

Somehow, through all of this, her parents still thought it would be a good idea to put her into school. Not high school. A place for the mentally ill. No, not a mental hospital, well that's what her parents kept telling her. Kind of like a dormitory, a place where she could stay while being treated, or learning. But, there would be... people like her, a stable place for kids, teenagers, and even young adults. People she would desperately hope understood her. Unfortunately, Allison never came off as friendly, and was too shy to make friends, most of the time. And, honestly - Allison didn't feel the need to make friends or form relationships, she just wanted understanding. Because, she would never get it from her parents. Besides, they were always moving, they never really had a stable home. Sometimes they lived in their car, sleazy motels, cheap apartments. If they were lucky they would find a home, a place to stay - hopefully for a while. They had lived in Beacon Hills for about a week. Allison was not completely against it, but she would have much preferred staying in Chicago. She had finally started to grow used to it, and made a friend. One who almost understood her, knew what she suffered through. The boy was not schizophrenic like Allison, but he suffered from an identity disorder. They could understand each other, but she became very timid around the boy. His opposite personalities were sometimes loud and aggressive. Allison would freak out; more or less run out of the room screaming or crying. But, when the boy was okay, he was sweet. He cared for Allison, even more than her parents did. He would check up on her - see how she was doing. She did not feel close to him, but she wish had more than she did.

She scraped her blunt fingernails against the wooden nightstand that was placed next to her bed. The nightstand had gone through a lot. Allison would draw things into it, stab it with knives. She would scrape her fingers raw against it until there was almost nothing left. Her hands were all scabbed up, band aids covered her hands like gloves. She was fidgety, her hands were always moving. She would jump at noises or voices. She tried to keep herself aware of her surroundings, but something always startled her.

A loud click came from her bedroom door and Allison jumped, "Allison?" A soft voice called out from the doorway, she knew it was her mom, but her face was hidden by the wall that lead the door. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yes." Allison answered in a dazed voice. She wasn't in the mood to talk, but then again - she was never in the mood to talk. Her mom took a few steps further into her room and took a seat on the bed next to Allison's feet.

"Oh, honey. You can't keep doing that." Her mother grabbed at Allison's hand in a concerned voice. She felt like a child when her mother talked to her like this. It was like a mom telling a child to obey, or disciplining them for doing the wrong thing.

"Stop." She said through gritted teeth, snatching her mother's hand and pushing it away.

Her mother grabbed her hand once again and shoved it in front of Allison's face. Allison jerked her head back at the sudden movement. Her mother's jaw was tensed and she had a tight grip around Allison's wrist.

"Look, look at that." She snapped, "Cuts, scrapes, you're hurting yourself." She said, trying to out some sense into Allison's head. But, Allison ignored her. She snatched her hand back and breathed out, calming herself.

"I am fine." She replied cantankerously, rolling her eyes.

Mrs. Argent gave her a look of argumentative frustration, but decided to keep her mouth shut. Allison noticed that her jaw was still very tense as she stood up and headed towards the door to exit the room.

"You have school tomorrow, be ready by seven." He mother informed her.

"It's not school." Allison stared closely at the dark purple bed sheets, "Stop calling it school."

"Oh, but isn't it?" Her mother was obviously trying to convince her wrong. "You are going there to learn. Learn how to control the voices, the things that are bothering you.

"School does not require me to pack my bags, like I am leaving this place forever." Allison retorted. She was being more stubborn then usual. But, sometimes it was the only way she could get her parents to cooperate with her. "I do not mind leaving her, by all means. But, don't call it something it is not."

Allison's mother sighed and her eyes wandered around the room, landing on a couple of suitcases that were place by the door.

"If it is a mental asylum, call it that." Allison insisted, "I'm not afraid of it, it is not like those words hurt my feelings or anything."

"It's not what you would call a mental asylum, Allison." Her mother stared blankly into the young girls eyes. "It's a place for learning, making friends, and to help you become stable enough to live on your own in the future. For god sakes, Allison. You're almost seventeen."

"And I know that." Allison nodded, "Now leave, I need to sleep."

Allison was often rude, she didn't mean it, but it came from the way she talked. She was more formal. Most replied would be a syllable, two if you were lucky. A simple yes or no would be about the best reply you'd get from her. She was diagnosed with schizophrenia when she was thirteen, and the downside to it; every other disability or messed up thing that came with it. Her medicine hardly ever kept her stable enough. Her having alogia made her speech bland, and to the point. She noticed, after a while that she talked very formally, and it got her teased by the other kids. She thought it would make things better for people to understand her. Allison was different but she already knew that. Because, sometimes it would come out as a big jumble of words that made no sense. Her mother found it quite annoying at times, but her father understood. Her father was much more understanding then her mother. But, he rarely checked to see how she was doing and he barely comes to talk to her anymore. He's always busy with... other things. Allison had always been curious of what he does while he's away. But, she was always to afraid to ask. Maybe her not knowing was for the better.

Allison's mother closed the door with a little more force then needed and turned off the hall lights. Allison laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. It was pitch black in her room, but once her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see faint outlines of things scattered around her room. The voices began to come back. One startling her, making her heart skip a beat. It was low and raspy. But, the other one came through soft, but still very menacing.

"Leave me alone." She pleaded to herself, hoping the voices would go away. "I do not want to do those things. Just leave me alone, for once. Just get out of my head." The tears formed in her eyes. She was scared, genuinely scared. Sometimes the voices would tell her nothing. They would just have their own conversations inside her. It was almost to much for her to handle, a lot of the time. Once the voices had subsided Allison closed her eyes and pulled the blanket higher up her bed. She soon gave into her own exhaustion only look forward to being awaken the next morning, a day she was seriously dreading.

"Rise and shine." Her father said, shaking her awake from her deep sleep. Allison awoke with wide eyes.

"Dad, you can not do that. You know I get startled easily." She grumbled, throwing the blanket off of her.

Sorry, sweetie." Her dad smiled apologetically, "We're leaving in twenty minutes, get dressed."

Allison sat up with a sigh and rubbed her face, "We'll be downstairs waiting for you." Her dad said as he left the room. Allison quickly grabbed her clothes sweatshirt and sweatpants and changed. She walked into the bathroom and stared back at herself in the mirror.

"Why me?" She asked, "Of all the nine billion people, why me?" She sighed as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "I'm never coming back." She said to herself, looking around her room, "Ever." She knew that where her parents were taking her was permanent or at least a long term visit. She sluggishly made her way down the stairs, passing pictures that hung on the wall as she made her way down.

She reluctantly looked away. She wished she was still that smiling, bright little girl in those pictures. So full of energy and life. None of the pictures that hung there were of her over the age of thirteen. Every moment from there on after that was horrible. Hospital visits, weekly appointments with therapists. She didn't think anything would ever be the same after that, and it wasn't. She wearily made her way out to the car. She leaned up against one of her suitcases and sighed as her parents drove off to god knows where.

'_Beacon Hills Psychiatric Hospita_l' the sign read. Allison felt the lump grow in her throat and she tried her best to push it back down. She knew this was going to be her new home - for a while. Possibly... permanently.

"We're here." Her mother smiled at her.

"Yay." Allison deadpanned, gazing out the window. The place was nice, and it looked fancy, on the outside at least. She hoped it would be the same on the inside. No one would want to live in a dirty and filth infested place, and neither did she. "So how long am I staying?"

"A while." Her dad answered, tightening his grip on the steering wheel as he turned the corner, she could have sworn his knuckles turned white from how tight his grip was.

"Is that the easy way of saying I am not coming home anytime soon?" She asked staring both of them through the rear view mirror.

"We don't know when you're coming home, okay? It's better for you here, Allison. I promise." Allison's mother tried to speak to her in a soft, caring tone. But, Allison wasn't buying it. She knew her mother loved her, but was more than happy to see her out of her hair, for more than a day.

"Yeah, anything would be an improvement from living with you." Allison mumbled, she hoped her mother felt hurt by the statement. Because, for the last sixteen years anything her mother said to her was like driving a stake through her heart. Pain was all she would receive. The sadness was just a horrible bonus.

The car eventually rolled to a stop in front of two double doors, covered by a metal awning. Her mother stepped out and slammed the door hard enough to scare both her and her father.

"She'll get over it." Her dad reassured her. He let out a sigh and looked back up at her through the rear view mirror. "They said you would need long term care, even after further evaluation, you're to unstable, right now. Maybe after enough treatment, they'll reconsider. But, right now... this is your new home." Her dad's voice was low, almost at a whisper. But, he was getting to the point, like he always did. He wanted Allison to understand, loud and clear. Her life wasn't going to be the same as it was before.

"We'll come and visit you as often as you'd like." His voice became soft, "We love you, Allison. Don't forget that."

Allison fought back tears, "I know, dad." After they both stepped out of the car, Allison's dad wrapped an arm around her and walked her inside, her mother following closely behind.

"Allison Argent." Her father responded, when they asked for her name. Allison had wandering eyes, there were many people there. It must've been a living room, or place where all the patients would come to talk or hang out. The stares she got began to creep her out, and as her eyes gazed over to a empty corner she swore she could see a woman in a white dress staring back at her, but was gone seconds later. She disregarded it as she was used to seeing things. She felt a light tap on her shoulder, and the nurse grabbed at her wrist, she quickly pulled it away. Allison still had a grip around her fathers' arm, she looked up at him and she could see the pain in his eyes. He was leaving his daughter, abandoning her with a bunch of strange people, it looked like it was killing him inside, but her knew it was the best thing to do, for her benefit. She pulled him in for a hug, surprising herself, her dad, and her mother - who stood a few feet away from the two. She grabbed at her mothers' hand pulling her into the hug.

"Do not forget about me." She smiled sadly as she let her parents go. She wearily walked away with the nurse, stealing a few glances from her parents as they walked back out the double doors.

The nurse stayed quiet as Allison watched her write things down on the clipboard she was holding, and walk towards a few rooms at the end of a dark hallways. The hallways were wide, but to empty. It gave her a feeling like something was going to snatch her away, or creep up on her.

"This will be your room." The nurse announced, making Allison jump. Allison was easily distracted with her other thoughts and things startled her quite often.

"Are you okay?" The nurse asked with a friendly smile.

"Oh, yes. I get jumpy sometimes." She told the nurse as she opened the door.

She was a bit in awe as she walked into the room. It was nicer than she had expected. There was two of everything, which most likely meant she was rooming with someone. Allison dreaded the possibility. She placed her suitcases by the empty bed, and took a seat. Although the room looked nice, the bed was uncomfortable. It was hard and the blankets were itchy.

"I'm going to let you get settled in and you can go interact with people, seeing as how you're going to be here a while." The nursed said, writing more things down on the clipboard. "I'll be back to check on you later." The nurse smiled as she left the room.

Allison looked around the room. Everything felt strange, she felt... out of place? Is that what you'd call it? The bed across from her was neatly made with nice, soft looking pink bed sheets. A couple suitcases were shoved under the bed. She knew it was probably what was holding the persons clothes. She sighed as she pushed the sleeves on her sweatshirt up, revealing her bandages and scars that covered her arms.

The click of a doorknob caught her attention. A girl with strawberry blonde hair exited the bathroom across from her. She smiled friendly back at Allison.

"You must be Allison." The girl said, "I'm Lydia."


End file.
